User talk:Rundevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rundevil page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 09:20, September 29, 2011 Thanks for the warm welcome! Rundevil 18:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) HEY havent been on in a while havent you? where have you been? IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 23:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Lolster1 and also, is the background finished yet, if it is go ahead and upload it to mediafire for me to download lol you accidentally forgot to give me the link to the background-----lolster1 how long am i baned and did she git baned Hey man. Hey Run. What's up, man? Long time no talk, huh? Sorry about being missing for like three weeks. For some reason Wiki was being stupid and wouldn't let me edit/chat. Oh well. How have you been? Le Rusecue 18:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so you'll prolly be busy for a few more weeks? That sucks, I suppose. And I've been doing pretty good. Glad to hear stuff's going good for you too. Le Rusecue 00:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, long time no talk. What have you been up to lately? If you can be on chat sometime soon I got a question I'd like to ask you. Hope to speak to you soon, man. Le Rusecue 09:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think the entire chat was fucked up for awhile, but it appears to be all alright now. Hope to speak to you soon.... And remember my question Haha Le Rusecue 23:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna go rest for a bit. Dunno if you'll be back on but leaving you this message just in case you get back on, to let you know I'll be on later tonight. Seeya soon man. Le Rusecue 04:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, what's up? Sorry I haven't spoke to you lately. I haven't had a lot of time lately, but I should be getting some more free time soon to get on chat. Le Rusecue 18:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Things going okay dude? Haven't seen you in almost a month. Le Rusecue 05:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh good lord, I didn't even see the message you left on the 11th ;>_> Sorry about that man. So how have things been going now? Still good, I hope. How's the schoolin'? Le Rusecue (talk) 13:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) That's good to hear, man. As for the busy part, I understand that. My work schedule has been changed after about six years of the same one, so I've had to adjust to a later schedule lately. And on top of that, I seem to be a lot busier than I was before. But hey, gotta make a living, y'know? Aside from that, I've been really well. Might be on chat in a couple days if I get the chance, you? Le Rusecue (talk) 18:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry man, I gotta run. Seeya around. Le Rusecue (talk) 18:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Run, what's up man? Long time no talk. How are things going man? Gonna be on chat next month, prolly. Seeya around man Le Rusecue (talk) 01:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so my schedule is much better this month dude. Any time you're in chat, hit me up on my talk page and I'll hop on, alright? Seeya soon man. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Run! Did you hear the news about Grand Theft Auto V? Check out the vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntqXfjIJFfk&list=UUuWcjpKbIDAbZfHoru1toFg&index=3&feature=plcp Can't believe you get more than one protagonist this time around. Le Rusecue (talk) 22:56, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, it's been awhile. How have you been lately? Talk to you soon. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. It's been awhile, but I figured I should drop by and tell you Merry Christmas, in case my internet goes down tomorrow. Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas, Hunter. Hope you have a good one man. Le Rusecue (talk) 14:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey man (Again) Hey Hunter. I'm about to take Creepy Pasta wiki off of my tabs for the first time since November 2011 (maybe - I'm still trying to decide if I should or shouldn't), and I thought I'd try to contact you one last time before I take off. How have you been since we last spoke (Which, coincidentally, was around this time last year). You didn't die, did you? Hope everything is going alright on your end. I hope to speak to you again some day soon, buddy. Until then, I hope all is well. Take care Hunter. Le Rusecue (talk) 15:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC)